sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Russel Canis
Russel A'lexi Canis (61 BBY—6 ABY) was one of the most distinguished Imperial Officers in the Galactic Civil War. He was the commander of the [[ICRV Ranger|HIMS Ranger]] and was noted for the skillful and unconventional military campaigns he waged on behalf of the Galactic Empire using groups of smaller, yet maneuverable, support craft to cut through opposing Rebel lines. His death following the destruction of his flagship [[ISD Vanguard|HIMS Vanguard]] at the Battle of Etti IV was met with mourning and accolades from across the Empire. Canis' military successes earned the respect not only of his crew and the Emperor, but also that of his enemy troops. Following the destruction of the HIMS Vanguard and his subsequent rescue during the Battle of Etti IV, he withdrew from service to recover from the injuries he'd sustained and to mask his slow decline in health due to radiation poisoning. Sensing the end of his life, Canis, while confined to a repulsorlift chair, completed his memoirs and a compilation of strategy and tactics for naval warfare and the importance of naval intelligence. He succumbed to his injuries and died while in transit from Selene to Dreven. Early life and career Canis was born in the rural city of Helden on Selene, approximately 62 kilometers from Tarant to Professor Zar Eugen Canis, minister and superintendent of a small school, and Helane Alexis Canis (nee Carthou), a daughter of a prominent local dignitary. He was the second son of a total of six children, one older brother, Detri, and four younger siblings. Later, recalling his childhood, Canis wrote that "my early years passed very happily." At the age of fourteen, Canis and a friend built a series of swoops which they raced in local competitions. Young Canis considered becoming an engineer and would throughout his life display extraordinary technical aptitude; however, much to his family's dismay young Canis joined the Republic Expansionary and Exploratory Forces as an officer cadet in 46 BBY and, shortly after, was sent to the Officer Cadet School on Coruscant. He graduated in 45 BBY and was commissioned as a brevet second lieutenant in 44 BBY. While at Cadet School, early in 46 BBY, Canis developed relationships with many of the future officers that would bolster his military career. Galactic Exploration (44 BBY–32 BBY) Clone Wars (32 BBY–19 BBY) Galactic Empire (19 BBY–2 BBY) Galactic Civil War (2 BBY–6 ABY) Canis openly ridiculed the Rebellion in several communiques during the early stages of the conflict, denouncing it as a betrayal of the efforts of the Republic and Imperial founders. During his career, Canis strove to enforce the policies instituted by the Galactic Empire, and to loyally answer the call of the Imperial Ruling Council following the loss of the Emperor. Early role [[ICRV Ranger|HIMS Ranger]] Battle of Yavin Battle of Endor Commodore, Orbital Station Guardian Ambush at O'paal Rear Admiral, HIMS Malevolent Battle of Bandomeer Second Battle of Coruscant Admiral, HIMS Vanguard Battle of Sluis Van Battle of Galenx II Promotion to Grand Admiral Chief of Naval Operations Illness and death Following the Battle of Etti IV, Canis withdrew from direct involvement with military actions, but maintained his appearances at the various Naval Academy functions, inspiring those destined to serve the Empire, and continued his service to the Imperial Ruling Council. Confined to a replusorlift chair and undergoing increasing medical treatment made fulfilling these commitments difficult, but Canis was faithful to his duties as a leading commander of the Empire. Legacy Canis, Russel Canis, Russel Canis, Russel Canis, Russel